Kingdom Hearts: How Mickey Became King And More
by DramioneFan3000
Summary: this my first fanfiction so go easy on me. but anyways the story is about how mickey became king and why all the disney princesses went to the different worlds/places. oh and sora has a former princess falling in love with him. please send feedback.


FANFIC: KINGDOM HEARTS

"Jamie!" I hear someone call, but when I look around, I don't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I ask, thinking that it's Anthony Buckler. The one person i didn't want to see because of what he did to my family.

Years ago he was my best friend. One day while we were walking to the castle from the gardens he stopped me from going in. "Jamie i have to tell you something." He had said.

"What is it?" I replied, thinking that he was going to ask me out like I thought he would. I liked him and he knew that i did.

"I cant allow you to go in there. You and your family are in danger." He had looked like he was guilty of something.

"What do you mean by that?" I had looked around. "Tony you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, I really am. Ask Sora to take you somewhere else."

"Where would he take me?"

"Anywhere. You just need to leave before you get hurt." He walked up and gave me hug before he ran off inside the castle.

I called his name out a million times. "I cant believe he left me. My best friend left me." I thought of Sora and called him to my side.

"We need to get out of here. I need to pack some stuff first." I walked briskly through the halls of the castle getting some of my servants and my things. I didn't bother grabbing any weapons for i knew Sora always carried his keyblades with him. "Put my stuff in the shuttle. i will meet you there." I looked up at Sora. "Sora may I please see the 'Sacred rose'." He looked at me as if to ask 'why', but he handed it to me. "Thank you noble knight." Before I walked into my parents study I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are dismissed for now. Fly the shuttle out of this planet and wait until i call you back."

"Yes my lady." And with that i walked into the study to find something wrong. The moment i walked in I knew something was wrong. The place was a mess (something my mother would have never allowed), my dads desk had been rummaged through, and my parents were on the floor. I called for Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy. "Clean up this mess. And Mickey." I look up at him with tear-stained eyes. "I'm leaving you as king until I return. I have to take care of some things."

"Why would you leave me in charge, Princess Jamie?" He asked.

"Because out of all the servants, you are the one I trust with power. Please keep my younger siblings safe." And with having said that, little Ariel comes in the room looking for mom and dad, but instead she finds me.

"Jamie, what happened to mommy and daddy?" She asked.

I walk up to Ariel and pick her up. "Mommy and daddy are in heaven now." She starts to cry. "Hey, hey. Don't start crying. Mommy and daddy wouldn't allow that would they?" She shook her head saying no. "Good, now I'm going somewhere. I'm leaving Mickey and Minnie in charge while i'm gone. Ok?"

"Where are you going? And why can't you leave Belle or Aurora in charge?" She asked.

I looked at Mickey and Minnie, and then I looked her in the eyes. "Because I need someone to watch over all of you. I need someone a little older then myself to do so. And I can't rule until I have someone by my side to rule with me. It's what mom and dad would have wanted me to do." As I finish saying all of this my other sisters come in.

"What? You can't leave. We need you here with us." They all said in unison.

"I know. But I have to. I need to find the person that did this to our parents, to me. I love you all so much. I can't promise that I will be back at any specific time, but I will come back." I look at everyone. "I want you all to continue with your studies. If you need me just send Donald or Goofy to come get me. I will always let them know where I am." As I say the last bit I look up at them and they nod. "Now i must be off. Goodbye." Before I even take one step, they all come running up to me and give me hug. I left after that and have not seen them since. it has been exactly one year since i've seen them.

"Anthony is that you?"

"Oh goodie! You remembered who I was right away, Princess." He says.

"Why are you here?" I ask as i think about why he called me 'Princess'.

He ponders what to say for a moment and, in a scary tone, says "You know very well why i'm here. Where is it?"

I move my hand to my necklace and, as I pull it out, I say "Are talking about my necklace?"

As he stares at it he says, in a snappy tone "Yes, that one!"

As I finally spot him floating in midair, I say "You haven't changed one bit. Have you?" "Where is your wonderful friend?" Knowing very well that he knew who I meant.

"Where is yours?" He asks in response.

"Sora! Will you come out and show yourself?" As I say this, he comes out from behind his hiding place.

Anthony glares at me then says "Lady Maleficent has requested Jadzia to be at her side."

To try and keep him distracted while I bring out my keyblades, I ask him "So does Maleficant have a new right hand girl?"

He just glares at me and then turns to Sora and asks "How well can you fight boy?"

I whisper to Sora "Pull out your keyblades." and then I answer for him "He can fight pretty well. Why do you want to know? Have you forgotten since that night when you murdered my parents?" I think in my mind 'Yuna, Rikku, Pain! I need your help. Can you get King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy for me and bring them here? I also need your help fighting these things.'

Anthony replys with "Goodie. And because of my f...f...f...friends here." he stutters out the last bit when he sees King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

As Sora pulls out his keyblade, I yell "Well then: Bring it on"

As soon as King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy arrive we start getting rid of the heartless he had called upon. He was laughing like he was gonna win. After a few heartless were gone, Sora and I locked eyes, we knew what had to be done. We fought our way to each other and as we got near ech other we started chanting a little chant that we had learned from my parents.

"I, the princess of all the worlds..." I said. Seeing Anthony's face I smile and concentrated even more.

"And I, lord of the keys..." Sora said. We locked eyes.

"Call upon the all the heros and heroines of the worlds, to aid us in battle to defeat the servents of Lady Maleficent." We finished at the same time. A few minutes later we start seeing all of the heroes and heroines fighting by their misstresses side.

"Hey Tony!" I called up to him. After seeing him look my way I said "Do you remember how after my lessons we would go by the garden fountain and talk? Do you remember the night of my sixteenth birthday?"

That night was the best night of my life. Anthony had kissed me under the stars. He had said it was my birthday present from him. We were going back and forth with me saying it was only because he liked me and him saying it was not. It ended up with Maleficent taking him home and then him sneaking out because he wanted to see me open the presents. The present I got from him was the enchanted rose in beast's castle. He said it was for me and that when I found the right guy it would bloom. I had been a little hurt at the time that it hadn't bloomed right then and there. Now that I think back on it, it was because of what he had done to my parents.

He nodded looking away "Why do you ask?" He said in the voice of curiousity i knew so well.

I looked up at him, then at Sora who nodded in agreement to go on, then back up at Tony. "I'm asking because that was the best night of my life. You gave me a flower that i loved until the wicked witch of your mother had turned it evil. And even then i still loved it. Right now it is probably sitting in Belle's room. That same night you had kissed me. When I went to bed that night my mom and dad had asked me why I was so happy and I told them why. Do you want to know what I had told them?"

I looked at him as I was slashing the heartless that were retreating feeling the sorrow in their master's voice. He nodded. "I told them it was because of a guy that was Lady Maleficent's son. They had asked me if I wanted them to tell Maleficent. I replied with no. When they asked why, I simply replied with 'I dont want him to get into any trouble.' I said that because I cared about you."

"I'm so sorry Jamie. If it hadn't been for my mother you wouldn't be in this mess and neither would I." He said.

"Tony think back to my birthday. It was the last time that I had seen you really happy. Tony I cared about you, I really did. But when my parents were slaughtered I lost all trust and hope. And look at where I am now. It's my birthday and i'm still trying to figure out how to avenge my parents death. I havent seen my siblings since the night you left me alone to cope with my parents death. I left immediatly after telling Mickey his orders, telling my siblings to continue with their studies, and attending my parents funeral." I said starting to cry. "I miss my family, Tony..." I looked up at him, all the heartless gone except for his body guards, he looked down at me. "... I have been trying to find you so I could avenge my parents death...and now that I see you, I dont know what to do." As I finish saying this, Sora walks up and holds me until I stop crying. I whisper in his ear "Thank you Sora." I give him a kiss, then I look up at Anthony. "Anthony, I, Noble Lady of all the worlds, hereby command you to surrender. If you do not surrender you will be hunted down and killed. If you surrender, your life, along with your mothers, will be spared." And I walked away towards the ship.

He flew down and put his hand on my shoulder. "Jamie, wait. I'm really sorry about everything I put you through. I'm sorry for everything you have been through for the past year."

I turned to look at him, glared, then turned around, shaking his hand off of my shoulder, and continued walking to the ship. "Come Sora. Mickey, I will meet you at the castle I will give you further instructions there. If Anthony chooses to surrender take him to the castle and lock him up in the dungeon. I have to take care of somethings." I walked onto the ship. "Yuna! Rikku! Pain! Get on the ship now." They come whizzing onto the ship, after they are on board a royal ship shows up and one of the servents on board that ship ask if I need a ride "I don't think a Noble should be riding in the King's ship. Especially if that Noble was a former Princess. I'm perfectly fine riding on this ship."

Moments later we arrive at the Disney Castle.

"Been a while since we have been here, isn't it Jamie?" said Sora as we walk off the ship in our Noble Keywielder clothes.

"It certainly has been a while. I wonder where everyone is. And if that enchanted rose has bloomed yet." I reply.

"Let's hope it has."


End file.
